1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to wireless communications. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved control paradigm usable in a packet-based network. Still more particularly, the invention relates to conveying a traffic identifier value in a polling frame to a wireless node that is used by the node when responding to the polling frame.
2. Background Information
Initially, computers were most typically used in a standalone manner. It is now commonplace for computers and other types of electronic devices to communicate with each other over networks. The ability for computers to communicate with one another has lead to the creation of small networks comprising two or three computers to vast networks comprising hundreds or even thousands of computers. Networks can be set up to provide a wide assortment of capabilities. For example, networked computers can be established to permit each computer to share a centralized mass storage device or printer. Further, networks enable electronic mail and numerous other types of services. Networks have been established in a wired configuration in which each entity on the network has a direct physical electrical connection to the network. More recently, advances in wireless technology have made it possible for network devices to communicate with other devices via radio frequency (RF) or other types of wireless media.
In packet-based networks, data and commands are conveyed between nodes on the network in the form of pre-formatted packets (also called frames). In at least some types of packet-based networks, a node desiring to communicate with another node (e.g., to send data to such other node) cannot initiate the transaction. Instead, a central entity on the network (e.g., an access point) queries each node to determine whether any nodes have data to transmit. Upon being queried, a node can access the communication media to transmit its data. As the number of nodes implemented in a network increases, greater pressure is placed on the network to coordinate the use of the medium as efficiently as possible. Any improvement in this area is highly desirable.